Hugo and the 109th Star
by Jitterrue
Summary: A stranger from the lands far beyond the seas has stumbled upon Caleria and Hugo has been sent to deviler a package....***Chapter 2 up****
1. Prologue

**NOTA BENE**: I do not own Suikoden!  
  
  


Hugo and the 109th Star  
  
PROLOGUE  
  


(I usually don't write stuff like this but I'm going to try on a whim. Lets see how this comes out, shall we?)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Who are These People?  
  
Hugo - The son of Lucia, the Karaya clan chief. Hugo has a hot temper but a strong sense of justice. He'll fight for his people at any cost. He is probably 18 years old and this takes place before he goes off on his big adventure.   
  
Arla - A stranger from the lands far beyond the seas. She has come from miles and miles across oceans and oceans, seeking refuge in Caleria. Arla is very friendly in nature and is very hard worker. She has hardly any social life because it is dominated by her current occupation as a scholar in Caleria. She is a stranger to this land and knows very little about it and very little people. She is 17 years old in this chapter of her life and is the 109th star.  
  
Fubar - Kuweeee!   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Forward (About Arla -- I want to spend some time characterizing her.)  
  
***Arla is trudging slowly away from Caleria. She has finally made enough money to pay off her debt to the inn, and then some. But now she must go out in search of housing if she wants to continue her studies. Then, somehow, perhaps she may find out where the other survivors of her people had gone.....  
  
Arla was now sitting on a rock in deep thought. It was the first time since she had actually stopped to think about what had happened. The tears tried their best to rise up and out of her eyes, but she held them back......always holding them back. Arla had escaped the huge fires that enveloped her home in ashes. The volcano had erupted. Arla and few others managed to escape on two ships with little food. For months they floated, endlessly knowing nothing about what lay beyond the sea, if there was anything at all. Until of course they came to a land.......a land called Suikoden.  
  
And this is how Arla thought. Suddenly she looked up, with new resolve. Thinking made her heart feel heavy, and this she could not stand. Arla stood slowly and patted the dust from her skirt. Now, where could she go? What could she do?  
  
The girl walked on for a while, not knowing where she was going, only following the winding path. There was a mountain range before her and the road was leading up into it. She carried nothing with her but a small bag of various items. When thirst overtook her, she took a small bottle of water from the sack. She could see her reflection in the glass...  
  
How strange I look Arla said to herself upon examining her reflection. Somehow, she looked different to herself. Perhaps it was her hazel eyes, the tell - tail windows to her endured sorrow. Arla's light brown skin had not tanned at all, despite the hot Clarion sun. But her hair had grown longer, very much so. It fell below and about her shoulders now, in waves, black as ebony. Arla slowly swallowed the water, savoring it as it trickled down her throat.  
  
After dusting off her clothes again, she was reminded about her first visit to Caleria. How many odd looks she received from the inhabitants there. Her apparel was different to what they were accustomed too, she supposed. She wore a rich forest green, like the beloved forests of her land.......   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Forward (About Hugo)  
  
You know Hugo, Sgt. Joe was saying, We could fly over these mountains. I'd rather not cross them on foot. Quack.  
  
The great Griffin was nudging Hugo on the shoulder, demanding attention.   
  
You see that? Fubar agrees with me. Sgt. Joe stopped walking and looked at Hugo.   
  
Hugo looked at the package in his hand. He had told his mother he would deliver it to a Trader in Caleria. Apparently this trader was a very important man, and he must receive the package as soon as possible. Well, I guess you are right. But what if we find the trader in the mountains themselves?  
  
Qua, qua! Sgt. Joe chuckled. I doubt it. But if you feel you need the exorcise.....  
  
The three continued on their way, preparing to brave the mountains.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End of Prologue!   
  
Next time, we'll find out what happens to Arla (see where she goes), what exactly Hugo and his friends are doing in Caleria, what's in the package, and who could this so called Trader be? Is it Chris? Thomas? Caesar? Geddoe? Join in next time to find out!


	2. Hugo's package

Nota Bene: I do not own Suikoden  
  


Chapter 2  


  
  
(*This happens before the events of Suikoden 3, mind you.)  
  
Arla continued up the long road, with no particular destination in mind. But perhaps if she could just get over the mountain, there would be somewhere to go, somewhere cheap. Finally, after a few hours of walking, Arla heard footsteps coming towards her. Footsteps..... They were coming from in front of her but her vision was skewed by a rather large boulder. She waited for the footsteps to go by, perhaps it was someone she could ask for directions or ideas perhaps. Or even better, perhaps it was one of her people.....  
  
But it was not so. An odd character it was, unlike anyone she had seen in Caleria. She saw a boy, toned a bit like her but with blonde hair tipped in black. His eyes were a wild green. The stranger wore clothes which looked agrarian in nature and his companions were far stranger than he. A duck walked beside him, no, not a normal duck. A very large, clothed duck with a shrewd look on his face. And a very large, almost fairy tail-ish griffon. Arla stared in wonder and bewilderment. Whatever was over this mountain must be strange indeed.  
  
Hugo and his friends came around the corner. They had not decided to fly after all. Hugo stopped when he saw a very odd person. Where was this person from? Hugo noted the physical characteristics which I had 'afore mentioned. Was this a grasslander? A Calerian? Most definitely not a Zexen. Sgt. Joe nudged Hugo on the arm and nodded toward the stranger.  
  
Excuse me, Sgt. Joe said. Might you happen to be a Trader?  
  
The girl only tilted her head and said nothing. (The duck..it - it was speaking to her!)  
  
The sgt. waited for an answer before saying, Well Hugo, I suppose we best continue on.....  
  
But Hugo had already begun to talk. Ah, do you speak English? Eeeennnnngggllllllliiiiiisssh?  
  
The girl still didn't respond until Fubar squealed, breaking her of the bewildered trance.  
  
_Oh_! Nu mini eh _Arla_! Zog E in my Gjiwaj, She cried out, quickly answering the duck's question and not stopping to think if her native tongue was appropriate to use here. (If you want to translate this and some other things Arla says later on, read How to Speak Lahiliesh.)  
  
Hugo and his friends stood stupefied for a while then nodded to Sgt. Joe and the three of them walked on. I guess not, he was saying as he meandered down the path.  
  
Arla watched them go, then after thinking to herself cried,   
  
Sgt. Joe spun around and stopped Hugo with a wing. She does speak, English, Hugo. Let's see what she has to say.   
  
The girl ran towards them and said, I'm sorry. I did not realize.... My name is Arla, but i am no Trader, Mr. Duck. But I seek refuge and a place to perhaps begin a learning center of some sort. Might you help me? Please? Arla asked, clasping her hands together.  
  
Hugo stopped to think a while then said, Well, there is one place. You should go to Lake Castle. I haven't been there myself yet, but I hear that its open to all who wish to start a business. Then he told her the directions and continued on his way.   
  
What a strange person, Hugo chided Sgt. Joe and the duck chuckled to himself.  
  
Arla bounded down the rest of the mountain, now with bright excitement! A place of refuge! Finally, there was hope!  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Hugo, Sgt. Joe and Fubar finally reached Caleria. As to be expected, it was full of hustle and bustle. But now was not the time to gawk. Hugo had to deliver the package as soon as possible.   
  
Let's get a bit of sleep, Hugo, Sgt. Joe suggested. And tomorrow, we will find the Trader.  
  
Hugo nodded and the three of them went to the inn for the night.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Sgt. Joe slept easily, snoring loudly and happily, but Hugo could not. He felt hot and stifled in the Calerian inn and his mind was wandering off. He had been told not to look inside the package that he bore and it was becoming a great burden to him because of this. What on earth was in there? And why couldn't he be allowed to look? Didn't his mother trust him? He felt angry that he hadn't been trusted with the secret but he knew that Lucia trusted him greatly if she was going to send him off on this errand in the first place.  
  
And, who, he wondered, was the Trader? It could not have been your average trader, or his mother would not have minded Hugo, peeking into the package. And then he thought about the package...... Oh, just one little peek! It was all he would do, just to see. Then he would pretend that he never saw it. Yes, yes, how simple it would be. He just couldn't wait any longer.  
  
Hugo sat up in the bed and suddenly was very aware of the Sgt.'s snores. Carefully, carefully, Hugo reached towards the table between them and felt in the darkness for the box. His fingers touched a box...... he couldn't see but this felt like it was it. He began to enclose his fingers around it when all of a sudden....  
  
SSSSSKKKKKKSSKTTTKSKSKKS! RAT TAT RATTLE TALTTLE SSSSSSKSKSK RATTLE!   
  
Hugo leapt up at the huge sound. Shoot! He'd triggered the Calerian alarm clock. He grabbed the box and fiddled desperately with it trying to shut it off. Sgt. Joe had awoken with start and he cried out angrily, HUGO! What on EARTH are you doing?!!!! Quack Quack, Quack quack qua quack!   
  
The Sgt. hopped towards him, swiped the rattling, vibrating box, and shut if off. Now, scoot over if you must roll, Hugo, I do not want to wake to that horrible sound again. And crankily Sgt. Joe eased himself back into the bed and was soon snoring.  
  
Now that all was calm, and Hugo's heart beat had finally slowed, sleep began to call him. Though he was curious about the package, he did not want to trigger the alarm again, so Hugo made himself fall into a dreamless, fitful sleep.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Hugo!! Wake up, Hugo! Sgt. Joe was yelling, and looking very cross.  
  
Wha? What? Oh yes, yes. Hugo sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The sun was up now and it filled the room with brilliant light.  
  
Hugo followed Sgt. Joe down the stairs and out of the inn. The sun was blazingly hot. Hugo walked through the streets, looking at each persons face. He must find the Trader.  
  
Suddenly the duck stopped walking and Hugo nearly tripped over him. Hugo rubbed the back of his neck and was about to whine at Sgt. for stopping so suddenly when he chanced to look in that direction.   
  
There he saw two Harmonian men, a stranger like the one he had seen on the mountain, and a renegade looking mercenary. This was Geddoe infact a mercenary captain.   
See this? See? I believe this man my be him! one of the Harmonian men was saying, holding tightly the arm of the stranger.  
  
Captain Geddoe scrutinized the stranger and at the stone that the stranger wore on his finger, but said, No, this is not him.  
  
Well, how do you know? asked the other Harmonian soldier.  
  
Just because he has this on his hand does not prove anything. And I know he looks rather, suspicious, but there is no way. He is not tough enough I don't believe and he is too afraid....look at him. He is afraid.  
  
But Sir! Do you know what this stone is?! It looks like a rune!  
  
A rune...... It doesn't look like any rune I've ever seen or heard of.   
  
You've seen a rune?  
  
  
  
P.... p lease...., the stranger finally spoke with great difficulty. He obviously spoke no English or very very little. Please, Sapl na. Please Sapl na. Nu ...... pyfa. Nu ....... love.  
  
Geddoe looked at the poor man, recognizing few words. What's he saying?   
  
We don't know, the soldier said. But he's been saying that since we found him.... Sapl na'.  
  
Then is is not him. This is not the Flame champion.  
  
Then Hugo gasped. The Flame champion? This could not be the Flame Champion! And it was not. No it wasn't.   
  
said Sgt. Joe. Does that man not look like the girl we saw earlier?  
  
Yes, he does.....  
  
What do you suppose is on that ring? Could it be a rune?  
  
I don't know Sgt., I don't know.  
  
  
Later, after the Harmonian soldiers left with their strange prisoner, Hugo approached the Captain who stood alone for a while in deep thought. Hugo had meant to walk past him but the Captain cried, Hey you there! Karayan! Hugo stopped and looked at the Captain.  
  
  
  
I've noticed you watching our conversation. I think you know something.  
  
  
  
I am looking for the Flame Champion.  
  
  
  
......... I've been waiting for a package from the Grasslands, Captain Geddoe said, changing the subject.  
  
Hugo stopped and looked at him in question, What sort of package?  
  
I was not notified. All I know is that this is something very..... peculiar.  
  
Peculiar? Hugo thought. He was fingering the small box in his pocket. Perhaps this Captain Geddoe was the Trader..... however, he was not so eager to give up the item, not knowing what was inside and now not trusting the mercenary. I have information for you....  
Hugo said hesitantly. But you will have to wait for it , I must collect my thoughts.   
  
The captain nodded and Hugo went on his way, still shocked at all these new findings.  
  
  
Who were these odd people with ebony black hair and flowing green clothes? What was Captain Geddoe really looking for? What was that stone (though Hugo had not seen it clearly) that the stranger wore? Could it be a rune? And most importantly, what was in the package.............  



End file.
